


make my head soft

by myrmidryad



Series: stripped down to the bone [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominant Éponine, F/M, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Off-screen Relationship(s), obvs decides to get in on that, submissive marius, Éponine catches Marius jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrmidryad/pseuds/myrmidryad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Oh my god.”</i> </p><p>Marius let out a shocked squeak and whipped his head round. His cheeks were pink, and Éponine distantly registered the telling details – box of tissues close by; bare leg just visible; trousers on the floor in a heap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make my head soft

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically set before 'temporarily lost'.

Éponine never bragged about it, but she was secretly very smug about how quiet and sneaky she could be sometimes. The thing most people didn’t really _get_ about stealth was that it was all about patience. Moving incredibly slowly was usually the safest way to sneak up on someone successfully. It had taken her almost ten minutes to get from the front door of the apartment to the other end, where the bedroom was. 

Cosette was out, but Marius was in, and the apartment was virtually silent. That probably meant he had his headphones in, but Éponine didn’t want to take the risk. Both Marius and Cosette screamed when she jumped out at them, and it was little things like that that really kept her happy in her daily life. She was grinning just thinking about the shriek Marius would produce when she made him jump. The desk in the bedroom was under the window, facing away from the door, and she hadn’t decided yet whether to go in slowly and quietly (the payoff would be even better if she could get right behind him) or to go in loud in case he wasn’t at the desk. 

Eventually, fingers closing around the handle, she decided to sneak in – having to open the door first would delay the effect by an important fraction of a second. She pushed the handle down slowly, seconds ticking by, and held it down as she pushed the door open. 

Gently, gently, and she peeked though the gap as soon as possible to see Marius sitting at the desk, watching a video with his headphones in. 

“ _Oh my god_.” 

Marius let out a shocked squeak and whipped his head round. His cheeks were pink, and Éponine distantly registered the telling details – box of tissues close by; bare leg just visible; trousers on the floor in a heap. 

But the _video_. 

Marius gasped and yanked the headphones out of his ears. “Ponine, I – fuck, I’ll just –” His hand scrabbled for the mouse and the video disappeared, window minimised. He hadn’t paused it, and Éponine walked in, stealth forgotten. 

“Don’t!” Marius cried, realising too late what she was going to do, but she batted his hand away and brought the video back up. Marius used the keyboard to minimise it again and she made an annoyed sound, pushing the chair away with her foot and bringing it up again. She watched three seconds before pausing it and turning to Marius, who looked horrified. 

Éponine glanced at the frozen frame, then back at him, and smiled slowly. “Keep going,” she nodded to his cock, still mostly-hard. Marius gaped at her, and she grinned, stepping over and draping her arm over the back of the chair. “Come on, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. Which one do you see yourself as?” She jerked her head at the screen and Marius flushed, ducking his head. 

“Ponine –” 

She pushed her hand through his hair and pulled his head back up, tugging hard at the roots. “I bet I can guess,” she grinned, and Marius swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing as his hands clenched on his thighs. A harder pull, and he gasped, chest shuddering. “Am I right?” she asked, looking at the screen again. 

“Éponine –” 

“Shh. Keep going like you were before, go on.” She let his head sink down a little, but he didn’t make a move to touch himself, though his dick was definitely harder. She moved her hand to the back of his neck and squeezed. “Go _on_.” 

“Okay,” he whispered, shaky and small. “Okay, okay…” 

She watched his hand steal between his legs, hesitant and slow, and she yanked his head back up by his hair. He had great hair for holding – she’d noticed that before, and taken advantage before, if not quite like this. “Close your eyes,” she said, and he obeyed after only a second, eyelids fluttering. She scratched her nails against his scalp and marvelled at the way it made his breath hitch. “Jerk off, go on.” 

He swallowed and obeyed, wrapping long fingers around himself and stroking himself to full hardness in seconds. It was slick already, and she grinned when she saw the open bottle of baby oil on the desk. Her other hand was unoccupied, so she slipped it under his shirt and felt the way his belly quaked under her palm. 

“Éponine,” he choked, and she bit his earlobe, gently. 

“Shh. Keep going.” 

“But I –” 

She scratched four lines down his chest. “ _Shh_.” 

Marius made a high, strangled sound, and Éponine bit her lip, eyes riveted to his expression. Eyes screwed tight shut, teeth digging hard into his lower lip, eyebrows tilted up in a display of beautiful desperation. Unwilling – unable? – to disobey and speak, Marius made noises instead. Little whines on each exhale, tiny whimpers that made heat coil in the pit of Éponine’s stomach. 

“Keep going,” she breathed, and his lips parted for a moment, body heaving as he panted. She ached to kiss him, but held off for the moment. She’d kiss him when he finished, as a reward. “That’s good,” she encouraged, and Marius clenched his jaw, toes curling as he thrust into his hand. 

She began to experiment, smoothing her fingers through his hair before pulling it, scratching hard, then light against his chest, nibbling, biting, and licking his ear, seeing which ones made him react. Which ones made him gasp and let out little helpless grunts; which ones made his skin tremble; which ones made the hand squeezing the arm of the chair squeeze harder, turning his knuckles white with the strain. 

“Are you close?” she murmured against his ear, and dug her nails into his thigh when he opened his mouth. “ _Don’t_ speak.” 

Marius groaned and nodded frantically instead, and Éponine drew away to watch him better, anticipation curling through her. 

“Think you could come on command for me?” Because her actions hadn’t made him groan like that, but her spoken order had. Marius nodded again, the movement pulling his hair where her fingers were still buried in it. “Good. Not yet then. Just keep going.” Marius swallowed and slowed down a little, and Éponine hissed. “Did I say slow down?” Marius pressed his head back against her hand and whined, speeding up again. “Good boy.” The words send a delicious shiver down her spine, and she smiled, more than happy to watch Marius’ tortured expression as he tried to obey her. 

His neck and cheeks were flushed pink, every muscle taut and tight, and she was captivated by the unhidden _need_ in his face, in every line of his body. She kept watching until Marius was actually shaking, almost sobbing with desperation, and then she finally pressed her palm flat against his diaphragm and said, “Come.” 

His back arched like a bow, a loud cry tearing itself from his throat, and Éponine inhaled slowly, trying to imprint every detail into her memory forever as he came over his own hand, cock pulsing until he was finally spent. She pressed her forehead against his temple and sighed, her own legs a little wobbly. 

Marius didn’t open his eyes, and she let his head sink down until his chin was almost on his chest, though she kept her hand in his hair. “Here,” she reached over and pulled a tissue from the box. “Let me.” She drew away a little to clean him up properly, wiping his hand as well as his dick. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. “God, Ponine, I…” 

“Hey.” She dumped the used tissues carelessly on the floor and turned his face towards her. He looked more than a little wretched, and she smiled. “Chill out, okay? It’s fine.” 

“It’s not,” Marius whispered. 

She bent down and kissed him on the mouth, taking her time with it, going slow until he relaxed under her. “It’s okay,” she said when she pulled back, meeting his eyes squarely as she said it. “ _Better_ than okay.” 

“But…” Marius glanced down at himself and hunched his shoulders. “I…” 

“You’re gorgeous,” Éponine said bluntly, pleased at the look of surprise Marius gave her. “And that was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen or done in my life.” Marius reddened and she laughed, leaning in to kiss him again, coming round to straddle his lap. His hands found her hips and stayed there, holding onto the loops of her jeans, and she cradled his face and kissed him over and over until he was smiling, though it faded when he opened his eyes. 

“Don’t tell Cosette,” he said anxiously, and she raised her eyebrows. 

“Why not?” 

“Because…” he shook his head, looking behind her at the computer screen. “Because it’s not…it’s just…she might not –” 

“She _would_ if she’d just seen what I did,” Éponine smiled wickedly, kissing his cheekbone. “You’re beautiful, Marius. Stunning.” Marius laughed, shaking his head, and she kissed his chin, then the corner of his lips. “My word is law, remember?” 

“Sure it is,” he snorted, and she grinned, pulling him into a hug. 

“You’d better believe it. And if Cosette isn’t into it, no problem. _I_ definitely am, so we can just do it together. If you like, obviously. But you looked like you were enjoying yourself to me, so.” 

Marius sighed into her shoulder. “You don’t…I mean, you want to?” 

“If you’re up for it, definitely.” She kissed his neck and drew away. He looked nervous, but not as much as before. “I’m telling Cosette though.” 

Marius winced. “Do you have to?” 

“We’re in this together,” Éponine reminded him sternly. “All three of us. Don’t _worry_ about it –Cosette won’t be shitty about it, you know that.” 

Marius made an uncertain sound and Éponine rolled her eyes, sliding off his legs and getting to her feet. “Come on. I want crêpes, and you make them better than Cosette.” 

“ _Enjolras_ makes them better than Cosette,” Marius snorted, reaching for his discarded boxers. “Okay, I’ll be right out.” 

“Take too long and I’ll come and get you,” Éponine warned, waltzing out and immediately beginning to pick at the question of how to tell Cosette. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is becoming a series whoops?
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider [buying me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A221HQ9) <3


End file.
